Caught Up in Mysteries
by Wa7sh
Summary: Mia has been attending Hogwarts for six years, throughout her time there she never encountered any problems until she came across a mysterious character. Rating may change later on. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters and settings in this story (except my OC's) other wise they all belong J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

Mia's eyes wandered to the front of the classroom. It was the second week back at Hogwarts and she already felt the urge to jump off the Astronomy Tower. The amount of work she was already given made her feel like the past years spent at this school were all but a waste of time, and as she thought back to the previous years, she wondered how she had managed to make it this far without locking herself up in a mental asylum.

Not that she would blame herself, who would believe her if she claims that she attends a school for witches and wizards. That she lives in an alternate universe, where everything revolved around the use of magic. Shaking her head from the ever-depressing thoughts, she allowed her mind to wander back to the past summer.

The time she spent with her unsuspecting muggle friend was refreshing to say the least. Kennedy Evonne had the body of a 16 year old but the mind of a 6 year old. Her less than innocent nature was what had kept them together through these tough times. Mia grinned as she thought of the inappropriate jokes Kennedy would come up with at the most inappropriate times. Although despite Kennedy's lack of politeness she had one unique feature that made her special from everyone who attended Hogwarts with Mia.

Kennedy was a trustworthy person. Any secret she was told, she made it her life mission to keep it one. When asked about it she would simply reply in a sly voice, "My lips are sealed," she would then proceed to skip away with a spring to her step, while her blonde curls bounced enthusiastically around her head as if her hair simply consisted of small, shrunken slinkies.

One problem resulted from this was that she had grown to be very gullible. When told something, she would immediately believe it with no questions asked. The trust she put in everyone around her was charming, but not when it had the potential risk of endangering her life at times. Mia was just scared that this annoying feature in her would one day get her in trouble and that she wouldn't be around to save her.

Mia visibly shuddered before shaking the haunting thoughts from her mind. She bought her attention to the chubby teacher at the front of the classroom, only to notice that the entire class was staring at her with wide gazes. She heard someone snickering at the back of the room when she realized that the teacher had probably asked her a question.

"Um, I apologize I wasn't listening, would you mind repeating?" Her voice echoed around the tense classroom.

The fat man nodded slowly but not before shooting her an annoyed look at having to repeat himself. "Miss, if you are not capable of listening in this class then you should maybe consider dropping this subject since we will be mostly focusing on the theoretical side of this subject this year." His voice purposely deepening at the word "dropping" in order to emphasize the dislike of having her present in his classroom.

It was as if all her female hormones had suddenly started to kick in, the anger grew with every word he said. Mia just smiled and replied with an equally arrogant voice, "Excuse me sir, but I apologize that your class was so agonizingly boring that my brain had to find ways of distracting itself from processing the words that you're nasally voice shouts out to the class. I mean, it's not as if the class can't hear you, oh no, you have to go ahead and have the entire castle suffer from you're god awful voice that makes my ear bleed occasionally."

The entire class was staring at her, with mixed emotions. Amusement, shock, humour and some dismay. It was no surprise for Mia to act the way she did, but to some it was a curse since she was the reason she lost them so many house points.

The teacher was taken aback at her outburst, but soon sniffed like the pig he was and shot a smug smile to Mia before announcing to the class her detention on Friday evening.

Mia just stared at him wide eyed, while her fellow classmates snickered at her dismay. Mia was quick to regain herself as she sent a viscous glare to the man. Opening her mouth, she prepared a number of insults, that was sure to make Kennedy proud, but unfortunately the sound of her colourful language was cut off by the ringing alarm of the bell, signaling the end of their class.

Huffing to herself, Mia stood up and gathered her belongings. Grabbing her inkpot with such haste caused her to drop the clutter of quils that she held in her other hand. Mumbling insults under her breath, Mia crouched down to pick them up. One of her hands reached down to grab one when a hand with perfectly manicured nails seemed to grab it first. Mia was so intrigued by the pale porcelain skin of the hand that she barely had time to look up before it was gone.

"I thought that was brave." The hushed whisper of the voice sent a delightable shiver down Mia's spine. The quil was gently placed in Mia's hand but with graceful haste. By the time Mia noticed the quil in her hand, the mysterious person had all but disappeared from the classroom leaving no evidence behind.

Mia noticed that she was alone in the classroom and that no one was there to witness the small event. She allowed herself to let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. The up lift of the corners of her mouth were small and barely noticeable, but still existent.

Her robes swished around her being as she stood up and stuffed the rest of her belongings in her red leather satchel and hurried outside the classroom.

Later that night Mia made her way down to the great hall for dinner. As soon as she entered the scent of mouthwatering food wafted up into her nose, she inhaled deeply as she sat down savouring the delicious smell. Quickly pouring herself some pumpkin juice, she grabbed the closest plate and filled it up with the variety of choices. She started shoveling the food into her mouth, halfway through her paranoia shield acted up as the hairs at the ends of her neck stood up. Her body froze, and the spoon clattered from her hand to the table.

Feeling like 2 large holes were being burnt into the back of her head, she swiftly turned around determined to find the creepy culprit. But as her gaze swept down and up the hall, she couldn't seem to locate anyone who was even remotely looking her way. Sighing, she turned around to continue eating and the feeling of being watched never left her.

Once she was done, she hurried out of the hall and wandered back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Only when she was in the comfort of her dorm, did she allow herself to relax and think.

Throwing herself down on the comfortable mattress, sending ripples through the fluffy duvet. Kicking off her school shoes, she pulled her legs up on the mattress and folded it underneath her. Loosening her tie and hairband, unbuttoning her shirt and pushing her skirt down her waist. The skirt shimmied down and pooled around her ankles, she wrapped the skirt around one ankle and kicked it off to the other side of the room. This left her in her black shorts and black undershirt. Her thoughts drifted off to the events that occurred earlier that day.

Who was it? The person who had helped earlier. Then proceeded to compliment her. It wasn't the fact that the person complimented her, that surprised Mia. It was the fact that the compliment itself was innocent, yet held such a seductive undertone that whispered promises of dark mysteries and secrets.

It drove Mia insane just to think about it. How such a simple compliment could hold such promises, was beyond Mia's knowledge. But one thing that Mia did know was that she loved it, she loved how it allowed her mind to delve into the dark places, and places she's never been to before.

Her eyelids slid shut as she reminisced the brief touch of the smooth lips that brushed against the edges of her ear. Her soft whisper tickling her ears, sending a tingle of warmth down to her stomach.

She ran her hands through midnight black hair, the dark, inky tendrils farming her heart shaped face. She crawled under the warmth of her duvet and surrendered her mind to the invading darkness.

**This is my first real fanfiction in a **_**real **_**long time! (emphasis on the 'real') This is mostly going to include OC's and very little characters from the books. Though I'll try to include them as much as I can. Please rate and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lost in Thoughts

Mia hissed in delight as the hot water made impact with the cold skin of her naked body. She shut her eyes and allowed her mind to drift away from the problems of the world. Once her skin was competing that of an old woman's, she switched the tap off, reducing the rush of hot water pouring out of the shower nozzle to little droplets. She grabbed a fluffy white towel off the metal hook that was next to the shower and wrapped it around her body.

The steam from her hot shower seeped from underneath the door and into her dorm. Droplets of condensation formed on the surface of the mirror on her dresser. Her blurred reflection made the corners of mouth lift up into a smirk, the deformed shape that was indeed her was a mixture of colours making her out to be some hideous creature that lived under her bed.

The cool touch of the floor made her bare feet shrivel up in discomfort, she rushed over to the seat that jutted out from the small opening of the ebony dresser. She sat herself down, reached over to wipe the mirror and unwrapped the makeshift turbin on her head, allowing long wet tendrils of black hair tumble down her bare shoulders. Smiling at her reflection a small glint in the corner of the reflected image caught her eye. She turned around and saw that it was the silver framed moving picture of her and her "little sister".

Hermione Granger was a 10 year old girl who followed Mia around like a lost puppy ever since she moved into her muggle neighborhood. The girl knew everything about Mia and saw her as the perfect role model but of course she remained unaware of Mia's magical heritage . The young girl's annoying nature eventually started to grow on Mia and soon enough she found herself looking forward to their afterschool park sessions, where they would climb trees or visit the magical stone castle, complete with turrets and towers that was in reality the old tacky concrete playground that was deserted and void of any life, hidden within the shadows of the trees.

Kennedy was always welcome to those sessions but Hermione seemed to grow a large dislike towards Mia's best friend for no apparent reason. And Kennedy seemed to back off immediately when she sensed the dislike directed her way. Personally, Mia believed that Hermione was just jealous of Kennedy since she gets the opportunity to spend more time with her or that she was just scared that Kennedy would one day steal Mia away from her.

Hermione was incredibly bright and intellectual for her age. She had the most interesting conversations with Mia, sometimes making her feel like the young girl was much more mature and wiser than herself.

The rattle of the locked doorknob to her dorm, shook Mia back to reality. She glimpsed one last time at the moving picture to see the bushy haired girl smiling awkwardly at the camera, revealing her 2 buck teeth that stuck out underneath her upper lip, before looking up at Mia, who sent a broad smile to the camera and waved slightly before pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione at the time didn't know that the camera being used was a 'special' camera, therefore acted regularly while she looked up in confusion at Mia who waved at the camera, claiming that it wasn't a video being taken, it was an image.

Mia just thanked God for her muggle upbringing otherwise she wouldn't have known how to reply to Hermione with a straight face. The irritated knock on the mahogany door alerted Mia that she had lost herself in her thoughts once more.

"Who is it?"She called out. She wondered who would it be, since she really didn't talk to anyone at school unless it was an absolute necessity like a class project or something similar. This resulted her in having little to no friends, but plenty of friendly acquaintances, though none of them would have the honour of being a close, trusted friend.

"It's us!" The hushed and perfectly synchronized voices made her smirk in recognition though they couldn't see it. Fred and George Weasely, (the younger siblings to their annoying git of a brother, Charlie) have instantly grown attached to her once she allowed them to use her current residence as the temporary Weasely HQ. She and Cordelia Watchburgh have lived alone for the past years and ever since Cordy bloomed over the summer of 4th year, she spends most of her nights in other beds.

After suffering through a year of loneliness and going to bed in a deserted dorm, she met the 2 young Weasely twins who had a passion for pranking. After demonstrating their amateur pranks that needed desperate improvement, Mia offered her dorm to the young first year boys who declined half-heartedly seeing as they did not need help from anyone, a girl at that. After a week of hunting for a hidden headquarters, the hunt had ended in failure with a 3 week Saturday detention to top it off. They had went back to visit Mia with their heads down and asked if her offer was still standing.

To this day, Mia was left in the dark at how they managed to climb up those stairs to the girls' dormitories without the steps transforming into a slide as it was magically bewitched to do so by Professor Dumbledore himself.

The blast that rocketed off the brass doorknob alerted Mia of their unwanted entrance into her dorm. Scowling, Mia shot up straight and stomped towards the door. She clumsily unlatched the lock and pulled the door open.

"What? What in the world did you need so urgently that it couldn't wait a few more minutes?" Her voice had the 2 boys looking as if they were about to piss themselves.

They opened their mouth to reply, but they both realized at the exact moment that she was covered in nothing but a towel.

The one on her right, (she still couldn't tell the difference between the 2 more than identical twins) blushed and averted his gaze to the ground once he had a good view of her cleavage. While the other burst out laughing.

"Blimey, Mia! If we'd known that you were in such a hurry to see us you'd forgotten to put on clothes, we would have cast our Alohamora spell much better!" His obnoxious chuckles irritated Mia more and more by the second. Just when Mia was about to slam the door shut, she looked down and finally processed his words to realize her state of undress.

"Dammit!" She leaned around the door frame and looked up and down the spiraled staircase, this made the blushing twin's face match his fiery red hair. Mia smirked before confirming that the coast was clear. She didn't want anyone getting wrong thoughts of seeing a half-naked sixth year girl allowing 2 hormonal pre-teen second year boys into her dorm.

She pulled the 2 annoying boys into her dormitory with one hand, while the other slammed the door shut behind them.

"You boys do what you have to do while I go get changed. You can stay here as long as you want, I have detention tonight so I won't be able to see you out. All in all, good luck with succeeding in you're efforts." She sent both boys a wink before reentering the bathroom, and grabbing a change of clothes on the way.

Throughout the entire week Mia found herself not looking forward to the weekend due to her assigned detention on Friday night. She wouldn't have minded at all if all she had to do was write lines with Professor McGonagall, but no fate wouldn't have it as she had to spend her Friday night scrubbing the Trophy Room the muggle way with no one other than Argus Filch, the grumpiest man to walk this Earth.

She had to meet him after dinner for 'a well deserving discipline to be handed out'. Mia sighed at the idea and soon enough found herself trudging all the way down to the great hall, not feeling up for that detention. Not that insulting Professor Snape wasn't worth it, because in all reality, it totally was.

Mia attempted to view the situation through an optimist's eyes, there were always worse punishments to be handed out other than cleaning the trophies, such as scrubbing chamber pots in the hospital ward, once again the muggle way. Mia shuddered at the idea and immediately felt a surge of pity for anyone who had to suffer through it.

The clock bells chimed signaling the end of dinner. Mia had spent her entire day lost in a journey of never-ending thoughts. Nothing good ever came out of this since she missed her dinner. Now she would have to go to detention feeling pissed and hungry which in general was not a good combination especially when that combination of emotions happened to be Mia's emotions. She was not one to mess with when experiencing anything below the status of satisfaction.

Grumpily Mia turned around allowing her feet to guide her in the direction of the Trophy Room. Stomping all the way down, she grumbled moodily to herself as she took the last few steps that remained between her and her destination.

The candelabra chandelier that hung low from the high ceiling, contained 6 beige coloured candles from which dull flames sat upon each. Flickering occasionally under the weight of a stray breeze, this gave off the effect that the dimly lit room was alive as shadows formed and disintegrated. The chandelier was suspended by a chain of interlinked metal rings which occasionally clanked together and swung around in a hypnotizing circle.

"Miss Anthony, I see you have finally decided to grace me with your presence." The raspy voice broke her from the hypnotic illusion she was under.

Turning on her heel to face the hideous man, she replied with an equally sarcastic tone "Yes I do apologize, for I couldn't decide what to wear for this oh so special occasion, a cleaning apron or a janitor's uniform." As she spoke her hands waved wildly around her form, pointing to her jeans and sweater combination.

The smug grin on his face disappeared only to be replaced with an unflattering scowl, making his already ugly wrinkled face look even more uglier. Apparently he didn't comprehend her muggle reference, his scowl deepened when she sent him a cheeky grin.

"Get to work." He growled rather moodily then proceeded to pull out a bucket and sponge out of nowhere and shoved it into her hands with such a force causing it to send some filthy water over the edges of the rusted metal bucket.

He pushed her out of the way and walked to what Mia presumed were the stairs behind her to leave. She grinned confidently, that idiot had forgotten to confiscate her wand. Once he was behind her Mia started to dance her dance of victory while still holding on to her cleaning supplies, only to be disrupted by the raspy voice that rang out from behind her. "Don't think I forgot about your wand Miss Anthony."

Mia dropped her head rather miserably and reluctantly handed over her precious wand to the cruelest man on Earth. Mia hated not having her wand on her being at all times. It made her feel empty and naked, vulnerable to any danger out there. It made her feel like an easy target.

She always had her wand on her, even when she was sleeping she clutched tightly on to it under the safety of her pillow. While she was showering, she would place it on the soap holder. Even when she was back at home and out of school, her wand would always be with her, despite the fact not being able to use it since she was still under age and forbidden to use it, unless emergencies occurred. She had grown attached to the piece of wood and felt a certain void within her that only her wand was able to fill up.

She decided to start scrubbing the shelves of Quidditch Cups first, since each one was large and bulky, and she would rather be over and done with it first. She approached the intimidating shelf timidly before plucking the closest one off and bringing it closer for her to inspect. She read the engraved inscription at the very bottom of the large golden trophy.'1975, Gryffindor's Quidditch Cup.' She grinned widely before dipping the orange tinted sponge into the dirty water and wiping away the smudges of dirt and fingerprints on the handles of the trophy.

17 trophies later, Mia could be found sitting Indian style in the Trophy Room, with a trophy held tightly between the thighs of her crossed legs, scrubbing away like no tomorrow and looking like a downright mess. The humidity of the Trophy Room finally caught up with her as her hair frizzed and curled making her look manic as random stands of hair stuck out from her now loosened ponytail. The sleeves of her white sweater were rolled up to her elbows and stained with dirty water.

She finished off cleaning the trophy that she current held, and used her now free hand to push back the strand of frizzled hair that sprung free from its pulled back ponytail, unconsciously as she did this, she smudged her face with dirt.

That was 18 trophies cleaned. 12 more and she would have the choice to leave or remain cleaning for house points.

She stood up slowly and walked over to place the trophy back on the shelf. Just as she placed it, a voice echoed in the room from behind her making her jump and almost knocking out the entire trophy shelf. Thankfully she caught herself before she caused anymore mayhem.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." The low hushed tone of the voice that startled Mia, sent ripples of familiarity through her. It was the same voice. The same voice that complimented her earlier this week.

Hello again! So I decided to include more Harry Potter characters in this story despite what I said in my earlier post. And the teacher that Mia shouted at last chapter was originally portrayed to be Professor Slughorn but I decided against it and chose to set my story further in the past, so to clear up any confusion, the year is set in1990, a year before Harry is set to arrive at Hogwarts. She shares the same year as Charlie Weasly and Nymphadora Tonks. So back to what I was saying let's just place Professor Severus Snape as the teacher that assigned her the detention, and I know that my portrayl of his character might seem OOC but it will change back to his original attitude next time he is written in this story. So I am open to any suggestion for further improvement and I hope that you rate and review. Thank you. ;*


End file.
